Race Against Time
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Adle Anal is in the race against time.She has got to find her Mareep before a Team Rocket operative kills it.Paired up with Ash Ketchum,she might be able to do it.But will she save her Mareep in time?
1. Chapter 1:New Town

Chapter 1 : New Town

_Yes ! I revised this fanfic a bit. I didn't want to delete it, since it was like, my first?? I dunno. Anyway, this version should be free of typos ! Go anti-typos ! _

Twelve year old Adle Anale was bored. She was waiting in a U - Haul, while her dad was unloading boxes full of stuff into the new house. Her emerald green eyes looked at the shrubs and pine trees surrounding the area. It was undisturbed, almost preserved. " The area looks like a ghost town, " she thought.

Adle had moved from Violet City in Johto to Pallet Town in Kanto. It was just her and her dad, since her parents were divorced. She thought that Pallet Town looked very dull as she twirled her long fluffy blonde hair around her finger.

However, Adle was more mad that she had lost all of her friends. She was angered, but at least she had her pokemon, which were Mareep, Fearow, Rhyhorn, Ekans, Ponyta, and Beedrill. They were all like her siblings, especially Mareep, who had been there ever since she was caught. Adle gave a small grin and looked at the sheep pokemon.

" Well, Blossom. Are you ready for another adventure ? " she asked Mareep.

" Reep ! "

" Me too. Let's just hope that Pallet doesn't suck so much ! "

The Mareep that was called Blossom nodded her head. Adle got out of the U - Haul with Blossom and waved to her dad. " Um, I'm going to go explore this dump, Dad ! " she called out.

" Okay, bye, Adle ! "

She continued to wave as she went walking with her pokemon.

End


	2. Chapter 2:The Battle

Chapter 2 : The Battle

Pretty soon Adle and Blossom strided down the sidewalk and bumped into a trainer. He was a boy of twelve and had messy black hair. His chocolate brown eyes twinkled jokingly. On his shoulder was a Pikachu.

Adle scratched her head nervously. " I'm sorry ! I'm new here, and I've become careless ! " she rushed.

" That's okay. My name is Ash Ketchum, and this is Pikachu. "

" I'm Adle Anale, and my Mareep is Blossom. It's a pleasure to meet you. I come from Johto. "

" That's pretty cool. I've been to Johto before ! Are you a trainer, Adle ? "

" Of course ! Life wouldn't be fun without battles ! And besides, who wants to be a stuffy Coordinator, anyway ? "

" Well, my friends May and Dawn, but they're kind of girly themselves ! "

Adle let out a small giggle. " I knew a few guys who are Coordinators myself ! They're always the ones who are over - sensitive. "

Ash nodded. " So, do you want to battle me ? "

" Heck yeah ! Bring it on !

Ash led Adle into a meadow. " What kind of battle should it be ? " he inquired.

" It should be three on three, since Blossom can't fight due to a sprained ankle. "

" All right. Not a problem for me. "

Adle turned to Blossom. " Okay, why don't you go and sit under the tree, all right ? "

" Mareep ! " the pokemon chirped.

Ash sneered. " Ladies first, Adle ? "

The girl scoffed. " Do you really believe in that ? Oh, well. Don't say I didn't warn you. Go, Fearow ! "

Ash looked astonished. " Cool ! A Fearow ! That's a bird type, I see. Okay, I choose you, Staravia ! "

A Staravia popped out of a pokeball. Adle waved to her bird. " Wow. Awesome. Okay, Fearow, use peck ! "

" Staravia, dodge that attack ! "

Staravia was unable to dodge, though, and the Fearow managed to pin Staravia to the ground. Adle grinned. " They don't call me the Crusader of Johto for nothing, Ash ! "

" Wow ! You have a title ? "

" Of course I do ! Now, Fearow ! Use aerial ace ! "

While Ash and Adle were having the battle, a girl jumped out of the tree where Mareep was sitting under. The girl had a pink afro and skin as pale as snow. She wore a black outfit with a red R stitched on it. She also had big silver earrings on her ears.

The girl, who was a Class A member of Team Rocket, trapped the Mareep inside a rubber net.

" Stupid sheep ! You can't escape me. You'll be a great electrical resource for the Boss ! " the girl said, smirking.

And so the girl left with the disoriented Mareep.

End


	3. Chapter 3:The Search

Chapter 3 : The Search

After the battle _(Adle winning due to Ash being awed by her commands),_ Adle went to look for Blossom.

She went over to the tree, where the Mareep was not there. " Ash, did you see Blossom ? "

" No. What's wrong, Adle ? "

Adle frowned. " Team Rocket was here. I could smell pokemon, burnt rubber, and cheesy off - brand perfume. "

" So ? A lot of people wear cheesy off - brand perfume ! "

" Not that one dollar crap. Face it, Ketchum. My pokemon has been stolen, and we have got to find her. They've killed my Totodile before, so they would kill Blossom if she isn't fit fot Giovanni. "

" Oh. " Ash scratched his head. " I guess I'll help you ! "

" Not so fast, twerps ! " a shrill voice shouted. " Prepare for trouble ! "

" And make it double ! " a girly male voice boomed.

" Ah, crap ! Not you three idiots again ! " Ash muttered.

" To protect the world from devastation."

" To unite all peoples within our nation."

" To denounce the evils of truth and love."

" To extend our reach to the stars above.

" Jessie! "

" James! "

" Team Rocket's blasting off at the speed of light !"

" Surrender now,or prepare to fight !"

" Meowth, that's right ! "

The trio Jessie, James, and Meowth faced Ash and Adle, with another one of their cage capturers.

End


	4. Chapter 4:The Fools,and the Memories

Chapter 4: The Fools,and the Memories 

( Thank you for the 0 reviews you have given me on this fine day of October 15,2007)

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON,ONLY ADLE!!

" Damn it! Why did you have to come here? " demanded Ash.

" To get your Pikachu, of course!" replied Jessie.

" Well,you can't get Pikachu. Pikachu, thunderbolt ! "

" Pika - CHU! " Pikachu yelled.

Jessie and James were blasted off immediately,but Meowth was still trying to kill Adle with fury swipes, but was unsuccessful,and got blasted too.

Adle wasn't paying any attention, but remembering from a couple of years ago.

Flashback

It was a summer day.Adle had 2 pokemon - Blossom and Totodile.She had just got her second badge from Bugsy.

But then, a pink headed girl snatched her Totodile.

" Give me my Totodile! " screeched Adle.

" You want it ? " She cut Totodile's throat. " You got it! " The girl disappeared.

" NOOOO! Totodile ! " Adle cried.

End of flashback

* * *

Please review! I enjoy all suck ups. 


	5. Chapter 5:Food Pains

Chapter 5 : Food Pains

After the next day, Ash and Adle got up from their camp in the meadow. It was around nine in the morning, and after a while they were thinking of how to get Adle's Mareep back.

" Okay, I'm sure Blossom can't be too far. We have to act fast, though. Team Rocket Headquarters is hidden somewhere in Viridian City. At the rate this is going, we have about two days to retrieve Blossom from their menacing clutches, " Adle explained, twirling her blonde hair around.

Ash did a pose. " All right ! Does that mean we get to kick Team Rocket ass now ? "

Adle shook her head. " No, Ash. We don't have time or equipment for that. We just need to save Blossom. There's no need to get more danger than there already is. "

Adle and Ash said nothing, and they hiked for a long time, when suddenly Ash's stomach grumbled. He stopped and poked his belly.

Adle also stopped and stared at Ash, sighing. " We can't last long without food or water, so I guess we can stop to eat. "

" Good. I think I got a couple of Oreos and some potato chips that we can eat."

" No, Ash._ Healthy_ food. You don't get energy eating _that_ kind of garbage. I have some apples and skinless chicken in my backpack that we can eat. "

" Son of a bitch. Okay, I guess I'll eat the damn chicken, " Ash muttered, his eyes disappointed.

Adle rolled her eyes. " I'm guessing you're a fan of fried chicken. But skinless chicken is more healthy for you. " She cut a piece of chicken and handed it to Ash. " There you go. Chicken. "

Ash sniffed the chicken. " I guess I'm desperate. " He started to devour his chicken. " But how did you beat me ? I've won more battles than you and I've competed in more leagues ? "

Adle grinned. " Unlike you, I won the Johto Silver Conference before I moved, and I beat the Orange Crew.You, on the other hand, seem to not really focus and develop a strategy. I may not have evolved pokemon besides my Fearow, but they are trained and learned more moves quicker. By the way, it doesn't matter how many battles you've won. It's the quality of your training methods that count. It doesn't matter how many leagues you've been at, since a battle always has a little luck in it, you can still be a sucky trainer. Though, maybe you' ll win next time. "

Ash threw a bone at Adle. " I only asked how you defeated me. I didn't need a full explanation. Don't rub it in. "

The two kids laughed as they ate chicken and then continued their search for Blossom.

End


	6. Chapter 6:Again with the Fools

Chapter 6 : Again with the Fools

" I think we made it, Adle, " Ash said.

Adle nodded. " Yeah. Now all we have to do is to look for Mareep. "

The two kids had finally reached Viridian City. They stepped into the bustling city, walking high and low until a shrill cry pierced the daytime sky." Reeep ! " it cried pitifully.

" Shut up, you damn little fleabag ! Or else you're going to be hurt a lot worse than with just my pocketknife ! " a voice hissed.

The kids gasped and started to run to the Mareep's pleas, when they bumped into the bumbling trio of Team Rocket. "

" You thought we would leave you ! " Jessie announced.

" But now we're stealing your Pikachu ! " James added.

" What the hell are you three doofuses doing here ?! " Adle demanded.

" Don't interrupt the motto ! " Meowth protested.

" Shut up, you guys ! " Adle hissed. " I don't have time for your damn nonsense, especially when a retarded fleabag is yelling at me about some stupid motto that nobody wants to hear ! "

Meowth's right eye twitched. " She crossed the line, " he muttered. " She crossed the damn line ! "

Now, here is something that is to be explained. Meowth has been through a lot. He's been abused quite thoroughly, by Jessie, James, the Boss's Persian, and the Boss himself. However, there comes a time when somebody crosses the line, and Adle...well , she just crossed the line by calling the motto retarded.

Meowth took out his claws from his puny paws and aimed for Adle's chest. " Prepare to die, twerp ! "

-oof!-

Adle easily dodged the attack, and Meowth fell in a bush. He spotted the pink haired agent with Blossom. " I know her ! That's Betty ! "

James winced. " Betty's here in Viridian ? That's bad. Very bad. "

Ash asked, " Who is Betty ? "

Adle put back a couple strands of hair from her eyes. " Betty is a member of Team Rocket. She's the one who killed my Totodile two years ago, and warned me not to intervene in their business ! "

" Ha ! So you finally figured it out ! And I thought you were just a dumb kid with an airhead mind. "

Everyone turned around and saw Betty. Adle scowled. " We meet again, Puffy, or should I say, Betty. "

End


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Chapter 7 : Epilogue

Puffy, A.K.A. Betty, sneered. " Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A couple of twerps and the three city oafs who can't even capture a single pokemon - Jessie and James. How pitiful. You two are really desperate losers. The Boss is really frustrated with you guys. I really have no idea why you guys haven't been fired yet. "

" You killed my pokemon ! " Adle cried out.

Betty smirked and rolled her eyes. She wagged her knife. " Well, duh. Of course I did. And you better watch your mouth, or I will kill this thing, too ! "

" Blossom - use thundershock ! "

The Mareep tried, but was unable to launch the attack correctly.

Betty sneered. " You're still stupid, little girl. I don't even know why you pressed so hard into becoming a trainer. Why don't you just crawl up in a pit and die already ? "

Adle wasn't listening. " Okay, Blossom ! You're going to have to use headbutt. I know you can do it, though ! You're very strong ! "

Mareep nodded and headbutted, until she evolved into a ...

" Wow ! A Flaaffy ! " Ash muttered.

Adle grinned. Blossom, now a Flaaffy, tore out of the net. " All right, Blossom ! Use thunderbolt on Betty ! "

Blossom did that, and Betty died out of the powerful aftershock, coughing up blood and flipping everyone in sight off.

Adle kicked the corpse. " An eye for an eye. Are you okay, Blossom ? " she asked as Blossom waddled over to her.

Blossom nodded and hugged the trainer.

James scratched his head. " What the hell did the twerpette do ? " he inquired.

" I don't know. Let's get out of here, though ! " Jessie replied.

And Team Rocket ran off again.

Adle and Ash looked at the corpse for a moment. Then Adle spoke up. " Well, we did it, Ash. We defeated one more bad person in the world. "

" I guess so. But what do we do with her ? " Ash asked, pointing to Betty's remains.

" Eh. Just leave her there. We have to get back, " Adle replied, shrugging.

As the two went back to Pallet, Adle gave a soft smile. She made a new friend, and killed an old enemy. Maybe Pallet Town wouldn't be so boring, after all. After all, if she hadn't moved to Pallet, she would have never been able to avenge her Totodile. Only time would tell.

THE END


End file.
